Today, facsimile machines are becoming commonplace in many business offices. The new facsimile machines offer a variety of features which enhance their usefulness. One common feature of prior art facsimile machines enables the automatic reception of messages even when the operator or user is not present. This has enabled the facsimile machines to be relegated to separate remote offices, along with printers and copying machines, to minimize the inconvenience caused by the noise they produce. As an unfortunate consequence, the recipient never knows when an expected facsimile message has been received and must make periodic trips to the facsimile machine location to determine if the message has arrived. One prior art arrangement includes an apparatus which connects to the facsimile machine and is wired to the recipients' location to provide a visual signal to indicate when a facsimile message has been received. Undesirably, besides the additional cost of the apparatus and the wiring, the apparatus does not distinguish between erroneous or correctly-received facsimiles messages.